


Sheldon's Conundrum

by Holde_Maid



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This my first attempt at a peek inside Sheldon's and Leonard's shared little flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheldon's Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Big Bang Theory tv show, and I intend no copyright infringement whatsoever. Also, I make no money off any of my fanfic, and I claim only the story plot and wording, and possibly one original character.

"Leonard!" By his standards, Sheldon was practically yelling.

Leonard came out of his room, his hair still tousled, his expression drowsily alarmed. "What?"

"You have to tell me whether or not this is sarcasm." Clearly he had been reading, as an opened book lay in his lap, but that surely was no reason to yell in the middle of the night!? Well, 6.42 am, by the kitchen clock, but it felt like the middle of the night, anyway.

Still clueless, Leonard ventured a tentative "Okay?"

"You remember Penny's latest boyfriend?" With a disdainful shake of the head, Sheldon aborted any retort. "An answer is not required, it was a rhetorical question." He jumped back on topic with one of those quirky little shakes of the head. "This boy-friend, Ben, I am led to believe is a psychologist. When I met them in the hall yesterday he said I was 'a certifiable lunatic', because I didn't know how to pointlessly socialize with insignificant strangers." His sigh left Leonard to ponder what interaction between those three protagonists might have preceded the remark. "Now look." The book was closed abruptly, handed over and Sheldon pointed at it accusingly. "This" – some scientific volume on clinical psychology, it seemed – "is an extensive list of clinical syndromes and it does not contain anything that fits me. While the sociopath shares my disregard for personal relationships, I hold Spock's philosophy at heart, i.e. I am clearly not a sociopath. So," he narrowed his eyes and gazed at Leonard disconcertingly, "do I look for a more comprehensive book, or was this Ben sarcastic?"

"Huh…" His friend shrugged. "I wasn't there. Usually, sarcasm can be heard in the tone, so… I wasn't there," he concluded lamely.

"Leonard." _Oh, the patronizing tone!_ "Surely you can't be suggesting that it's possible?"

"Possible? That you're certifiable? Nah!" He was grinning to himself. "Just imagine the absurdity of the idea!" Chuckling, he left the room.

Sheldon tilted his head, bird-like, and blinked. Then he took up the conversation again by raising his voice to say, "Leonard, you have to take me to the library!"


End file.
